You've Got Me Now Under Your Thumb
by VerityFrancesB
Summary: Sequel to You'd Look Good On Me,  which should now be working! .  Harvey/Tailor!Mike.


Apologies for the mix up with You'd Look Good On Me. Its now up again (or should be), but let me know if its not...please?

* * *

><p>Harvey's learning that Mike is a pushy little bastard.<p>

And all he has to do is smile and Harvey gives him pretty much anything he wants. He doesn't do it on purpose, or at least Harvey's pretty sure he doesn't, but Harvey's helpless when it comes to Mike's smile.

He's also helpless when it comes to the kid asking him to ask him for things.

"Ask me to tell you I love you," he says one day and Harvey immediately does just that.

"Tell me you love me?" he asks, poses it as a question like Mike wanted although Mike comes apart when Harvey demands things like that, Mike's fingers in his hair and Mike laughs breathlessly against his mouth.

"I love you," he says and Harvey pushes inside his body once more and comes with Mike's mouth against his own.

Mike doesn't ask to hear it back which is fine, because Harvey's not sure he can say it yet anyway.

* * *

><p>The suit Mike makes fits like a glove, and he doesn't even need to run his hands over Harvey's shoulders, or his nimble fingers along his inseam to get the right measurements, he remembers. It's magnificent, shows off Harvey's shoulders and fits in all the right places and Mike takes his time taking it off Harvey, fingers stroking over the material as he removes each item. He smiles at the vest and Harvey hauls him in close and kisses the smile off his face.<p>

"I told you, you'd like it," he says and Harvey takes the vest off, manages to get his hands under Mike's shirt, against his skin.

"I love it."

* * *

><p>Sometimes Mike disappears. He's not at the shop and not answering his phone and Harvey paces. It's not like they're technically living together he just can't stand the apartment without Mike anymore. He paces until Mike comes back.<p>

"Sorry," he says as he closes the door and Harvey will forgive him the second he smiles.

"Where do you go?" Harvey asks one night, limbs tangled together and Mike's lips slide across his neck.

"Not yet," he says and the tone of his voice makes Harvey drop the subject and just hold Mike tighter.

* * *

><p>"Ask me now," Mike says, his fingers wrapped around a mug of coffee and Harvey looks up from his newspaper.<p>

"Ask you what?" Mike smiles and slips off his stool, crosses over to the table and plucks the newspaper from Harvey's hands.

"Ask me where I go," he says and Harvey lets Mike crawl into his lap. Mike runs his hands through Harvey's hair.

"Where do you go?" He asks and Mike cocks his head to the side, kisses him deeply.

"Come with me," he stands and holds his hand out and Harvey can't help but follow.

* * *

><p>He goes to see his parents. Stands in front of the stark stones and presses his hands to them, fingers tracing over the words.<p>

"This is where I go," he says, his hand creeping into Harvey's, and its cold and Harvey rubs at it, brings it up to his mouth and blows on it. Mike smiles a little sadly and lets Harvey pull him close.

"Ok," Harvey says. He can't think of anything else.

* * *

><p>"Ask me to move in with you," Mike grins up at Harvey who's more than a little dazed from coming hard twice in a row.<p>

"Mike," Harvey starts to pull away, instant panic setting in, he doesn't do this, doesn't do relationships, doesn't do settling down, no matter how pushy Mike is, no matter how much his smile turns Harvey into a useless, snivelling wreck.

"Ask me," Mike says, holding on tight, arms locked around Harvey's neck. He's smiling gently, and his legs tighten around Harvey's waist. He moves and Harvey shuts his eyes. When he opens them he's met with blue and suddenly he knows its right.

"Move in with me?" he says and Mike's mouth twitches like he wants to grin.

"Are you sure?" he asks and Harvey kisses him deep, rolling his hips, pushing himself deeper into Mike's body. Mike gasps, arches his back and Harvey runs a hand down his throat.

"…Yes," he says and Mike looks back at him, his pupils wide in the dark room, "yes, I'm sure." His face breaks out into a grin and Harvey feels himself falling.

"Ok."

* * *

><p>Mike's messy and loud, but he can gauge Harvey's mood within 2 seconds of Harvey getting in the door and if he's in a good mood, Harvey will find himself with an armful of a skinny, brilliant kid with the ability to make Harvey smile no matter what.<p>

"You'll wrinkle the suit," Harvey says through kisses, hitching Mike higher, one hand pressed to the nearest hard surface, the other around Mike's waist. There's something about kissing Mike at this angle, Mike with his legs wrapped around Harvey's waist that Harvey loves.

"I'll make you a new one," Mike mutters, hands playing at the back of Harvey's neck, "ask me what I've been doing all day," he says and Harvey laughs, deposits Mike on the kitchen counter and sheds his jacket.

"What have you been doing all day, dear?" Harvey asks and Mike slides off the counter, grabs Harvey's hand and hauls him into living room. There are pieces of material all over the place and it's only then Harvey notices the smudge of tailors chalk across Mike's pale cheek.

The suit's dark green, such a dark shade that it's almost black, and it only looks green in certain lights. Mike grins and runs his hands over the material.

"I thought it would bring out those little flecks of green in your eyes," he says and glances at Harvey. Harvey stares at the pieces of material and realises that he's totally and utterly helpless when it comes to anything Mike does. "Tell me you like it."

Harvey hauls him close, kisses him till they both can't think straight.

"I love it."

* * *

><p>It takes Harvey a year to say the words to Mike. And Mike's filtered into every single crack in Harvey's life, he's a presence at work and even Jessica knows him now. His things litter every surface in the apartment, tape measures and chalk and pins, scissors and his notebook that he never has to look at, but carries around with him wherever he goes. Harvey's beginning to understand though that this is what he needed, he needed disorder and a smile that could light a room and Mike's clever hands on him.<p>

And his kisses and the way he comes apart under Harvey's hands.

"Ask me," Harvey says, Mike's head on his chest, his hands under Harvey's t-shirt and his toes pushed into Harvey's socks. He lifts his head and looks surprised.

"Ask you what?" he asks, an amused smile forming on his lips. Harvey runs his hands through his short hair, kisses him.

"Ask me to tell you I love you," he says against Mike's mouth and he feels Mike smile, feels his fingers play against Harvey's skin.

"Tell me you love me," he says and then laughs, giddy and lets Harvey turn them both, until Mike's on his back. He looks up at Harvey, blinks his stupidly blue eyes. Mike's face cracks into a grin and Harvey can't hold it in any more.

"I love you."


End file.
